Motor vehicles are commonly equipped with automatic windshield washers, which spray a detergent onto the windshield, while the moving windshield wipers scrub away debris.
After repeated washings, the supply of solvent eventually becomes depleted, and must be replenished.
The invention captures rainwater, and uses the captured rainwater to replenish the solvent.